Divine
by Liriell
Summary: She held out her hand and Anne knew, if she took it, all her problems will disappear. She was offering her help, promising everything Anne had ever dreamed about. Only, she was not an angel. She was a goddess. She was Hera, Queen of the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Divine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Summary: **She held out her hand and Anne knew, if she took it, all her problems will disappear. She was offering her help, promising everything Anne had ever dreamed about. Only, she was not an angel. She was a goddess. She was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

* * *

She stormed outside, rage and fury following and leaving its trail wherever she went. She stomped her way with the lack of poise that she had mastered during her queenship. Everyone she passed and anyone that had seen her of course would not need a second look to know the cause of her emotional outrage.

She had yet again caught her husband with another mistress.

There was nothing special about these news, however, it still humored and amused the courtiers and of course, they delighted in the knowledge of their unhappy and deteriorating marriage.

That knowledge only added fuel to her inner fire and when Anne had finally reached her chamber, she ordered all of her ladies-in-waitings to leave her alone.

That was when it began.

All the anger she had tried to suppress during the time she left his chamber to finally reaching her own, she now let it all flow out and take its natural cause. It was a shame for the furniture, as taking its natural cause meant the destruction of each beautifully crafted belongings. Anne tossed almost everything down, ripping pictures and trying to vent her anger out at anything in sight. After fallen paintings, ripped curtains and many broken and shattered glasses on the ground, one of the only remaining pieces within her chamber was the mirror.

Anne was slightly heaving, her look hefted on the glassy surface.

She walked towards it, stepping over the thousand shards on the floor, not bothered by the crunching sounds beneath her.

She starred into the mirror, her eyes meeting the reflection that was there. There was a woman, whose hair, the carefully crafted headdress her ladies had worked upon the very morning for so long to look neat and in place, as was appropriate for a Queen was now in disarray, her brows were furrowed, the anger marred the exotic beauty she could possess and her mysterious blue eyes, those wonderfully magnificent eyes with the wicked gleam that seduced men and women... suddenly turned vacant.

The fury was now gone from her face, but still, the beauty was not there. It was still gone.

Anne held up her hand and touched her reflection, touching the face of a woman she barely knew.

Quickly, she turned around.

Who was that woman in her reflection?

She starred the destruction that surrounded her.

So that was what had become of her? Of everything? That was what it had come down to?

"Indeed. It is almost sad."

Anne's eyes widened, having heard a sudden voice behind her. She turned back around. She had not been wrong. There was truly a woman there.

The Queen took back a step.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed into slits as she starred at the intruder. "What are you doing here? How did you even come here...?"

For how long had this woman been standing there? For how long had she been watching her? Watching her rage and rant and cause havoc in her chamber?

There were mixed feelings inside of her. For one part, she felt anger and offended. Who would dare to spy so openly the Queen of England, invade her privacy. Of course she was aware that there were many spies within this court, but this felt different. Perhaps it was due to the woman standing in front of her herself and how intimate it had been to her. For the other part, however, she felt disturbed. It was scary. The thought that this woman had been watching her the entire time...

Due to her inner turmoil and confusion, Anne would only take notice at the second glance the appearance of the woman.

She was... ethereal. She was beautiful, gorgeous.

The more she starred, the more she realized the extraordinary beauty the young woman possessed, with long cascading strawberry golden tresses, along with a bright flawless skin that appeared to possess a youthful softness. It was a contrary to her eyes, Anne noted. Those large, dark chocolate brown eyes that were looking at her now with amusement and appeared to behold a wisdom at the same time that was above her age.

Her pink full lips were formed into an amused smirk, whilst still looking at Anne.

That woman, whoever she was, managed to glow.

There was an aura around her that Anne was not able to describe. As a connoisseur of the court, having wasted too many years mastering its art and the way to play the game, she knew it all too well. It was the air, the way she carried herself. Some people were born into and with this kind of aura, demanding the respect they believed was due to them, command adoration and complete surrender and the air of superiority that can only be surpassed by another one of their kinds. It was not the first time that she had seen this, this pride, this ... regality.

She even managed to shine and be pretty, despite the weird dress she wore. It was almost scandalous, whatever rag that was. It barely covered her, showing off her arms freely during the daylight, loosely hanging around her upper body and worse, her dress was ripped apart at the side, showing off her legs. However, the most scandalous out of the entire dress, if one could call it so, was the cleavage. Instead of the proper modern dress that held her chest, this was merely hanging loosely around her and instead of the straight line, it was formed in a V-shape, making the round form of her breast clearly visible.

"Are you-"

"Child no, do not start insulting me."

Anne blinked.

She felt irritated that this woman called her a child! Confusion that she had seemed to know what she wanted to say when she had not even finished her sentence.

"I will not ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" Anne eyes her up and down again. "How did you come here and especially, in the attire that you wearing, intruder?"

The woman merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, Anne, I have never deemed you to be such a prude person." Her voice, deep and sultry, yes so alluring, possessed a melodic tune that made one person want to surrender all their secrets and sin to her, just to hear one more word coming through her lips.

"How dare you! I am the Queen of England and as such, you obey my words. I have asked you a question and I expect-"

In the blink of an eye, Anne felt something tug her chin, holding it up. It was the blue green fan that the woman had in her hands.

"One advice, my child. Do never, never again, make the mistake of making commands at me. I do not take it so well, you have to know," she almost hissed and aside from the threat that was laced within her voice, Anne also saw it in the way that she had narrowed her eyes and the gleam, that was now so different from the amused look she had seen before in them. "And secondly... I am not one of your subject, if anything at all. I do not bow, to anyone. Never forget that... okay?"

There was something, she was not sure what exactly, but Anne was scarred. For the first time, she truly felt scarred. There was something that made her believe the threat of the woman, or at least something that made her fear her. She had wanted to move away, however, this wa snot possible.

She tried, and she realized that it was not the fear that bound her.

Her blue eyes locked with the big brown eyes in front of her and for seconds, they merely starred into each other. Suddenly, the woman smirked and then she took a step back away from Anne and finally, it was then that she was able to move again.

"There is no use. Your ladies-in-waiting will not be able to hear you, no matter how loud you scream," she explained to Anne in a bored voice, turning around and observing the room and its furniture - or rather what was left of it - that surrounded her.

"Now, are you ready to listen to me?" she asked Anne.

"I believe that I do not have any other choice in that matter," she spoke, her voice determined and stronger than she was actually feeling.

She laughed.

"Indeed, dear. That is true," she agreed, tipping her finger at her chin, whilst looking at Anne. "It seems that my choice was not wrong. I have come here to help you, my child and, as I might add, for that, you should be grateful."

"To help me?" Anne questioned.

"That is what I have said."

The raven-haired queen eyed the mysterious woman, who had suddenly turned up in her room, and wondered who this woman was. What was her intent. Was she perhaps insane? Possibly. However, everything about this woman, her appearance, her magnificent beauty to her weird attire and that attitude...

"Help me with what?"

"Well, is it not obvious? I am here to help you out of your recent... _predicament_."

Anne narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You do not believe me," she stated. "Well, I guess I cannot blame you."

Anne was not sure what to believe, for one, that woman could as well be insane the way she presented herself, her audacious behavior, but... on the other hand, there was quite something about the woman. Her allure, the temptation she not only promised but radiated, the certainness in the way she moved and spoke and just _was,_ made one small hidden part of Anne want to believe her and every word she spoke. Just like she believed any person would. She did not doubt for one second that her courtiers, the servants or any person within this castle cannot fall for her temptation, they will willingly surrender anything that woman whispered through her full lips.

"Perhaps I shall introduce myself first," she mused, tip-toeing around the room and appreciating the havoc Anne had caused. "My name is Hera. It may be that you have heard of me already?"

Hera...

It was a weird name, not something that you will hear often. It was unlike any kind of name she had heard and encountered before and definitely, not a royal one, at least from all the important royal houses she knew of in Europe. However, she could not deny that something within her ringed. There was something similar, she might have...

Anne's eyes widened.

Now she knew where she had heard of it before.

As realization dawned on her, she starred in shock at the woman, who was claiming-

But no, it cannot be true!

She smirked, as she watched the usually so certain Queen of England stumble and crack with disbelief. She had not expected any other reaction and truthfully, this was one art she had been particularly looking forward to.

Mortals, as foolishly stupid and simple they were, they were also rather amusing and entertaining to watch.

Yet, as much as she enjoyed it, she was aware that they must move forward now, with other more important matters to attend and also, even more fun ones.

"My dear little Queen," she stepped closer to Anne, until she was close enough to lean into Anne's ear. "I am here to fulfill your heart's desire."

She smiled, as she finished her sentence, waiting for the little Queen's next answer.

* * *

A/N: That was my first chapter. I admit, it was not that long, however, it felt right to stop at this point, to build up the drama and all. I could imagine it very well, however, I can promise you, usually, my chapters are not that short, as some might already know from my other Tudor fanfic. Talking about that, I have had this story in my mind for a long time and I felt that it was time I started working on it, making it come true.

About my other Tudor story... I guess many of you are wondering whether I have given it up or whether it is put on hiatus. The answer is that I do not know this myself. I would love to continue working on it and I would love assure you, or those, who have read it, that there will definitely be another chapter. Personally, I have loved writing it, but at the moment, I am lacking of motivation as well as inspiration to continue. I will give my best, however, I cannot promise anything.

So, at last, I want to say to all of you : Fell free to tell me what you think. Ideas, wishes, thoughts.

That is actually very important, to know what you are thinking, since this is the start and all. You can perhaps even give me ideas about the concept, by your own perception and I guess that you, from reading, have a different or already an outcome in your mind about what is going to happen or what might happen and perhaps something that would never come to my mind.

Like, how is she going to help Anne? By doing what exactly?

So yeah, feel free to write me :) I would be delighted to read your reviews :*

Love you guys.

Until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Divine**

**Summary: **She held out her hand and Anne knew, if she took it, all her problems will disappear. She was offering her help, promising everything Anne had ever dreamed about. Only, she was not an angel. She was a goddess. She was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I am quite flattered by your feedbacks, it had made me very happy and especially very motivated to continue writing, which is mostly seen in the 3rd chapter, which is already more or less completed.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hera watched the dark-haired woman in front of her. She had heard so much about this woman.

It was true that she was no extraordinary beauty. Although the sight of hers did not hurt the eye, her outer appearance was not one whose painting only would suffice to make men fall in love.

But that was not necessary, she guessed.

There were many other ways to make up for that, other ways and options to entice a man and this woman, seemed to possess many of such traits, as such like her eyes, her lips and her poise. At least she possessed enough to make a King fall for her, enough to tear an entire kingdom apart and that was quite a feat. In all her years of eternal life, she had merely met few women, who had been able to succeed such action and all of them were extraordinary woman... except Helena.

She had watched and observed this women. She had seen her temper, she had also seen the way she treated them, chasing them by letting them chase her, pushing them when it was necessary and pulling the right strings when she felt like it.

Yes, she agreed. She was going to enjoy this very much.

"So what do you say?" she asked in her deep alluring tone, she aware of that mortals fell for. The temptation was lying naked in her tone, obvious for anyone to see and touch.

"You cannot-"

"Oh but I am and in any case you are wondering, yes, I can read your thoughts. They are most... entertaining, I have to say," she chuckled.

Most of the mortals would freak out, screaming around and shouting some weird nonsense and acting like wild men, or they would fall to their knees and start to kiss the ground her feet touched, literally. Hence, her favoritism for Anne grew, as she watched the quiet women try to collect herself inwardly. Outwardly, she remained in her usual quiet and collected demeanor, as though she was untouched by Hera's appearance. However, since Hera was gifted with the ability to read the human mind, she knew that Anne was far from that.

Still, she guessed she shall respect her for trying at least.

They both knew that the outer appearance, how they carried themselves and what people perceived them to be was of utmost importance to survive.

Her lips turned into a smile.

"I have all the time in the world," she declared with a loud sigh. "I can wait centuries, I have eternity ahead of me after all, however, I am terribly aware of a human's predicament and taking that in consideration, I would advice you not to waste any more time."

"I do not trust you."

Anne's firm voice, with which declared her rejection did not have any effect on Hera.

Well, at least she did not say that she did not believe her.

Hera's brown eyes twinkled gleefully.

"But I know you believe me. You know that deep within your heart, you can feel that I am telling the truth, do you not?" She took a step closer to Anne again. "It would explain so much. It would explain everything. Why I am in your room, when no one else should have access to your chambers, my weird dress, as you perceive it and just let me tell you, this is what we Grecian Gods wear. It would explain why you would feel so attracted to me, why my every being seems so alluring and of course, it will also explain why you are not screaming for help or for the guards to come, no? Because you know the truth. Do not deny it."

Hera finished whispering in her ear with a chuckle.

"Why are you here?"

The goddess huffed playfully.

"And here I thought you were smart."

"No, I mean the reason why you are here. Why would you want to help me."

If what she said was true what she claimed, then this woman in front of her Hera, the supreme Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth, the Grecian Queen of gods and goddesses.

"Because I want to?" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and the way that she responded made Anne know that she could not trust her answer.

Her knowledge about the Grecian mythology was perhaps lacking or rather not sufficient enough for her to judge her character, but from what she _did_ know and from her own experiences, concerning royalty, concerning people, who were well adapted to the court games and since this woman was true embodiment of royalty, there must be another reason why she would want to help her. Anne was sure there was far more than she was trying to lead her on.

Anne was torn.

How could she believe to trust that person, who, as she had said, was ready to fulfill her heart's greatest desire, who offered her help and who would definitely be the solution to all her problems as she had hoped. She did not know this person, not personally. She did not know the motivation Hera had that would drive her to help her.

Yet...

She was promising her the world. _Her_ world. She was the salvation she had hoped and prayed and wished for day and night. And here she was.

"You will never know," Hera suddenly spoke up, having yet again intruded Anne's mind to see what she was thinking.

Anne narrowed her eyes, despising the fact that she was able to do this. She had spent too much time concealing her thoughts and feelings or rather learning how to do it, along with the importance of such doing, to have this person, who could easily penetrate her mind and read her every thought and let herself be stripped.

"I am sorry, but... it is just so... _easy_. It is like the ringing of the church's bells, ringing so loud and with no way of escaping it. I guess if you imagine it like that, you too will have to agree that I cannot do much about it either," Hera shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I do not trust you," Anne repeated again.

"I know, but dear... you never can. Mortals in general, cannot trust us and frankly... you are probably wise enough to not do this. This is why I find your presence rather pleasant. You are not as airless as most of your kind."

"Thank you," Anne spoke cautiously, yet strong enough to not appear weak and insecure.

"You are welcome."

They starred at each other.

Then Hera clapped her hands.

"Fine, fine. Now let us get to the work, which might be a lot that is waiting ahead of us. However, I am quite assured we will be just fine," she spoke with an air if natural self-assurance. "Let us get comfortable on the bed. But at first, maybe we shall clean up. This is no way to scheme, with so much chaos lying around.

Hera walked past her towards her bed. Anne turned around to follow her example and with astonishment, she realized the state of her room.

Everything was clean, so new. It almost sparkled and there was absolutely no sign of the mess that just resided here.

If she had not believed her then, then she sure believed her now.

Goosebumps started to rise on her skin, as the realization finally settle in that this was truly a goddess standing in front of her. She was true and real, she was no figment of her imagination nor some mere stories of uncivilized ancient pupil.

Somewhere, this thought scared her.

"Amazing, is it not? How easily those shards can be repaired with magic, when in reality, when it is broken then nothing can ever repair it again. Worse, if you did, the scars they show shall always remind you of your failed attempts,... as those scars will never fade..."

This woman scarred her.

Did she even need her help? Anne was starting to rethink.

"Believe me, little Queen, if you knew what I knew, then I advice you to take my hand. Because the answer is yes. **You** are in need of my help, terribly, if I might add."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to regret it, if you do not take up my offer. You should, you know, especially considering that I usually do not do this often. I think you do not even realize what great honor I am gifting you with," Hera gave a loud theatric sigh.

"And what would be the price? How can I tell, if I do not know what you intend? Perhaps-"

"What?" Hera asked rudely, putting off her act of affectedness. "You truly believe that in some way, you can turn everything around? Are you so assured of yourself that you believe you can attain this goal, all by yourself? That in some magical way he will start loving you again, but no, you do not even know if he had loved you in the beginning. But you are still foolish enough to think you can manage it all on your own. So foolish, but I guess that is what love does to you, or motherhood. Luckily I was never that foolish."

"I have had worse."

"Hm..." Hera made a pensive grimace. "No, I doubt that. Not that you will believe my words. Your stubbornness and pride are covering your sights, Queen of England. Perhaps I shall just unveil your blind esyes, tell you of the fate that will await you, if you do not take up my offer. Then you will probably go on your knees and thank me for my generosity."

Hera played nonchalantly with a loose thread from the curtains, her fingers wrapping the thread around and then letting it loose again and every now and then stretching it long and then letting go again.

"My fate..."

There they were again. Goosebumps. Only this time a shiver was added to her uneasiness.

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

Hera laughed.

"What a god question you are asking. I guess no? Who knows, but do not forget. I am the Queen of the Gods, I can do anything I want... Most of the time that is..." She shrugged her shoulders again. "However, I was telling you the truth. There are certain things I can tell you of, of the fate that will await you and what is going to happen..."

"Tell me," Anne demanded. "I want to know."

Hera watched her, probably with her mind debating on whether she shall really go through with it.

She was telling the truth. It was probably forbidden but she had to take that risk.

"Very well..." she sighed. "But let me ask you one question first. You are a smart person, so you can already think that I am not here without any reason. If you had truly succeeded, in turning everything around, on your own, as you believe yourself to be capable of doing... do you believe that I will be here? If everything have went or will go alright, ... you can guess where this is going right?"

Then she would not be here, because there was no reason to...

Anne did not like where this was going.

Yes, she was smart. She was actually a very intelligent woman, especially in comparison to the ladies at court, headless, dim-witted creatures. Hence, as a smart and cunning woman, she was able to deduce the meaning of the goddess' words.

"You will die, Anne."

Anne closed her eyes. With her hand, she reached for something, anything in her surrounding to hold her up, as she feared that her legs would give away underneath her any second. She had found something to support on, what it was, she had no idea. Her head was spinning, as the words rang in her head.

She had thought so.

"The outcome of everything afterwards, you are not going to like it very much. It does not look very rosy, not that it did before, but from then on, ..." Hera made a mockingly sad face. "it just goes downward. Especially... poor little Elizabeth. But you can already imagine that, do you not?"

"How..."

"Details my dear," Hera shook her head. "That is not necessary to know, not that I will tell you of them anyway. We shall save this for a later time, it will be a great feast."

Anne did not comment this.

Her head was still spinning, the sentence repeating in her thoughts over and over again.

She was going to die.

_She was going to die._

Probably soon, or otherwise, Hera would not have appeared. Maybe it was later, so she can start anew.

But that did not change anything, sans the fact that ... she was going to die...

And Elizabeth...

oh Elizabeth!

What will happen to her beloved daughter?

She can only imagine the worst.

She had no friends, no real true friends, who would help her. If she were to die, and apparently, this was going to be the case, who will aid and protect her daughter in her absence? She had no powerful relatives, unlike Katherine, who had her fair of Spanish relatives, ready and willing to support Mary, in hope that Spanish blood will rule over the English throne.

Will Elizabeth going to end up like Mary?

Or even worse?

There was no one that would back her up, if she were to fall. Her father was but a Knight, risen to power thanks to her and she was only as powerful as the King's love or infatuation with her allowed her to be. If she were to die...

Anne closed her eyes.

It cannot.

She took a deep breath and then, she opened her eyes again.

She knew what she had to do.

"I do not trust you," Anne spoke, her eyes empty and hefted to the floor.

"And I love how we both know that you have to," Hera exclaimed, her laughter of delight filling the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Divine**

**Summary: **She held out her hand and Anne knew, if she took it, all her problems will disappear. She was offering her help, promising everything Anne had ever dreamed about. Only, she was not an angel. She was a goddess. She was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I am quite flattered by your feedbacks, it had made me very happy and especially very motivated to continue writing, which is mostly seen in the 3rd chapter, which is already more or less completed.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"My question is, if you were given the choice, will you want to stay or do you want to leave him?"

"I do not have a choice."

"Not yet."

"What are you planning to do?"

"The more interesting question is, how far will you want to go?"

"As far as needed," she replied in an instant, without wasting any second to think. It showed exactly the situation, because she did not need time to think about it.

It was interesting. Somewhere, Hera wondered whether she was doing this out of the love for her daughter or... whether perhaps there was another motivation, one deep deep buried inside of her for quite some time, not even wanting to admit it to herself after everything that had happened.

She doubted that she will receive her answer, at least not now.

After some time, when she had set her plan in motion, she may get her answer. Until then, she just had to be patient.

"The most important thing is to restore the King's affection for you. For he is the basis for your power, as long as you have him, you will be protected. And what he needs and wants the most is-"

"A baby. A male one."

Hera nodded.

"So... are you going to get me pregnant now?" Anne asked uncertainly. She was not sure how all of this will work out, nor did she know how Hera was going to help her.

"Oh, by all means no!" Hera held up her hands. "Not me. You! He has to be the one to get you pregnant of course or rather."

"Can you not do it?" Anne asked.

"There are... limits," Hera began to explain.

"Limits?! But I thought-?"

"How can I explain it the best way to you...?" Hera contemplated. "The free will...! The ability to choose. This is a gift, given to you mortals. Your choice, is your freedom, as well as your doom. Gods cannot interfere with that, whatever you feel, whatever you choose to feel, your inner self, all of that, is up to you and yourself. We can neither meddle nor help you. This is the way that it works. We cannot mess with nature's order and nature's order is... true. Everything has its place, where it begins is where it will end."

"What exactly does it mean now?"

"It means, there are things that I cannot do alone. Hence, the reason why I have asked you how far you are willing to go." Hera chuckled. "Let me try this. A baby, is a living being, of course. However, we all have our places in this word, we all have a certain fate, as much as we have a free will of course. As absurd as it is, imagine it like the court. Everything here is set, there are rules, there is a place for everyone. In order to give, you have to have. "

Anne nodded, a sign to show that she understood and agreed.

"This is not a place for commoner now, is it? They do not belong here, from their social status seen that is." Hera carried on. "It is similar. Every being that is born, will take a place within this world. We cannot change this order, as tiny as it is, it will leave a great mark."

"I cannot get pregnant, is this-?" Because a baby was not supposed to happen.

"Ah no, you definitely can, because, and in this way, the nature's order contradicts itself, of your free will. Like I have said, I cannot give you a child, because-"

"because the child has to come from somewhere."

"I see you are beginning to understand."

Anne contemplated.

"This mwans... you may not give me a child, as it would be interference with the order, however... it also means, I can get pregnant."

"I cannot make you pregnant. It has to be him," Hera explained. "He has to be the one to make you pregnant. I cannot, but you will just have to make him get you pregnant."

"It sounds easier than said," Anne spoke, bitterness laced her voice.

"Ah, no dear, that is where you are wrong. Only because I cannot make you pregnant, obviously, does not mean there are not other ways I can help you with, otherwise, I would not have offered you my words, now, would I? And I always keep my words." she winked.

"And what will you want to do?"

"I may not be able to create, however, during the centuries, we have learnt our ways to deal with what we cannot and instead, improve what we can," Hera laughed. "In other words, we have learned to trick Mother Nature. We Gods can manipulate, we can enhance and we can guide."

"What exactly does it mean?"

"It means, while I cannot make him love you nor anyone love someone, ... at least the true kind of love" she made a small pause, her eyes slightly smaller and her voice a little softer, as she said those words. "it does not mean, he cannot lust, for lust is a feeling that is deeply hidden within any of us, always present and just waiting to be unleashed and believe me, it will be an easy feat with him."

Hera rolled her eyes and Anne could not help but laugh.

Somehow, it felt so freeing to talk with someone, who was so free as well.

Anne observed the woman, who claimed to be the Queen of the Gods. She was the embodiment of everything Anne wished she could be. She had power, she had respect and she had freedom. There was no one in the world, who could overpower her, after all, she was the Queen of possibly the most powerful beings in the world. No enemies, from whom she had to watch her back, no friends who would smile at you and stab you the minute you turn your back to them.

Hera looked up, both women looking at each other.

Suddenly, after that long moment of silence, she chuckled lowly, hints of bitterness leaking with every chuckle, not that Anne would realize through her momentary, with idealization blinded eyes.

Both were broken out from their peaceful scheming time, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hera asked with a cool stern voice, looking at Anne.

"Not that I know of. It must be probably one of my ladies," Anne suspected. "She is probably worried I might hurt myself or some other lady, paid to spy on me and see my temper tantrum."

Anne rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess she must be disappointed then if she is to enter this room. I hope she will find pleasure in seeing the havoc she has to report on to the next Duke or whoever she is paid for," Hera chuckled, sharing Anne's pleasure.

Her little statement, and by throwing a short glance around her room, turned Anne's annoyance into a smug smile.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing she might need to calm down at first. She had no idea, who it might be, but whoever it was, as long as she was in the position she was in right now and as long as it was someone from the court - and considering where she lived right now, the chances were high - she can imagine that it might now go well anyhow.

When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was alone in the room.

She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, something her reasonable mind wanted her to do, as it was not used to such... things. However, Anne had not expected to find her. She knew, Hera was gone, disappeared in the air. Magically.

"Come in," she spoke in her usually regal and strict voice.

A maid entered.

Anne had no idea, what her name was. She must be probably the replacement from one of the ladies she had released recently.

"What is it?" Anne asked in a irritated voice. With satisfaction she watched the young maiden wince at her tone. It seemed that this one knew her place.

"Your majesty, I was ordered to come here and see how you are faring."

Anne leaned a little back, her head held high as she observed the young lady. Neither of them spoke, as her lady-in-waiting was well aware that it was not her place to speak directly to the Queen without her permission.

The unknown young child began to nervously fiddle with the hem of her dress. She felt uncomfortable, especially under the penetrating and piercing stare that came off from those blue eyes.

"Are you hinting that I am incapable of looking after myself or what did you mean by that?"

"No, I would never-! Please forgive me, your Majesty, I had never meant to say that," she quickly apologized, as though her life depended on it. At least that was what she believed.

Her blue eyes were still locked upon the young thing, deciding that it was enough for the moment. She was probably scarred enough. Satisfied, Anne let the beast and its rage inside her rest.

"Did His Majesty send you here?" she asked.

"He had sent a guard to come, however, the other ladies had intercepted, as they wanted to pay your wish to be left alone, respect," she explained, not daring to look Anne into the eye. She was so uncertain in the way she spoke, she was probably debating inwardly whether it had been the right thing, whether she had angered Anne in any way.

"Very well. Tell him not to worry about that."

_Go and visit him. _

Anne's eyes widened momentarily. However, being aware that she was not alone, she quickly composed herself, not letting any doubt be seen. It was a good that she had scarred her enough that she was still refusing to look Anne into the eyes. Any other time, Anne would have rebuked her that it was an inappropriate thing to do, however, this time she should be grateful. Although this young lady was inexperienced in the ways of the court, which was more than obvious, it did not mean that she was not smart. The latter would have to be proven with time and until she had made her judgment, Anne would rather assume the worst.

"Has the guard said anything else?" she asked.

Not that she cared for the response, as she watched her stutter an answer.

She was merely playing by time.

She used the time to think. She wondered where that voice had come from. After the events from today, she could guess who it had been.

_Visit him._

She replayed that sentence in her head, hoping to re-catch the sentence and the voice, seeing whether it had possessed the same deep tempting voice she had just heard earlier. The more she listened, the more she could be sure that it was the same.

"How long has it been since he came. Has he already left?"

The question was whether she shall truly act upon it. She could see no reason why she shall visit him. It would not make any sense. Rather, for the moment, she would have opted to do the exact opposite. After the last time she had seen him today, she had to say it was quite an unfortunate departing from her side.

_Go!_

"No, the guard has not left yet. Your Majesty, shall I inform him that -"

_Go. Now!_

Anne bit her lip.

_Either you trust me on that or you do not. However, if you do not-_

"There is no need. I will pay His Majesty a visit myself," Anne declared.

"Your Majesty-"

"You are dismissed now," Anne voice, as loud as it was, had spoken volumes. The maid did not dare to argue, she curtseyed obediently and quickly hurried off the room. At least Anne's pleasure was satisfied with the maiden's painfully obvious scanning of the room.

"What a helpless little girl," Hera spoke almost pitying.

"She will get accustomed to it. Everyone does," Anne spoke, her eyes lingering to where her maid had left, while slowly turning around to Hera.

"That might be true. On the other hand, you only know by their presence, whilst those who had not probably cannot tell their tale. At least not anymore."

That was probably true.

"Why did you do that? It was you that I have heard, was it not?"

"Do you know any other person, who is capable of doing such sorts?" Hera asked back.

"You have not answered my question. Why have you done that?"

"Why have you done it?" she asked back yet again.

Anne was growing frustrated by the way the goddess avoided her question. She had deserved an answer!

After so many years of people obeying her words and following her every command, she was not used to having people defy her. The recent time was proof enough.

"If you give me an appropriate answer, I will of course deem you with one as well. However, first, I would like to hear you."

The English Queen guessed that she had no choice in that matter. Looking from their position, she had no choice but to obey, after all, she was depended on the goddess. She could guess that people, immortals like them, who had everything, power, beauty, wealth to boundless measures, possessed swinging moods and depending whims, their favoritism perhaps even more unsteady than Henry could ever imagine to be.

"See, I knew you are smart," Hera smiled.

"I have listened to you, because ..." Yeah, why exactly. Anne searched for the right answer.

However, as patient as Hera was, she graciously answered it for Anne.

"Because you trusted me. As you said, you do not like it, you cannot render yourself to trust me willingly, however, as smart as you are, you know you can and even more so, you have to."

Anne did not reply nor react, instead she took a deep breath and looked at Hera.

"And of course, yet again, you are right. You are intelligent enough to realize that I am meaning well, that I am not your enemy, instead, I am here to help you. That is a very important step, well done."

She herself knew just too well what it meant. It cost a lot, pride, self-esteem, but truly, foremost it was about trusting someone, especially after such a long time of soleness, depending on no one but yourself, it was sometimes hard to grow to the image that you are not alone anymore.

"Was it just a test?!"

"It was both," Hera explained calmly. "It was necessary for you to realize that crucial lesson, just as it is necessary for you to talk with that husband of yours."

"I do not want to see him," Anne hissed, crossing her arms defiantly and looking away, almost like a putting child. It was most amusing.

"But seeing him, you will," she insisted with a soft yet firm voice. "It will do you more good than not, that is if you listen to me."

"Why? Why do I have to see him?" Her whole body refused at the sight or even the thought of seeing him so soon again. He was probably just coming from his high with his latest mistress and she would rather not dirty herself with the presence of -

"As much as I feel with you and as much as I can understand your repulse, it **is** necessary."

"Oh really, then enlighten me how, when all I want to do-"

"I **will** explain, however for that, you will have to let me finish first!"

Hera had narrowed her eyes, small lightning coming from her eyes and Anne knew, she follow her advice, sensing the dangerous path she was threading on. Thus she remained silent and as they merely regarded each other, she saw how Hera began to become calmer, almost fully retaining her casual satirical self.

"I am glad you realized that I am meaning well and that you must trust me, even if it involves having to do things you would rather not do," she spoke. "However, you have yet to realize that whatever I am doing, is the **right** thing. Child, do not forget who you have standing ahead of you. I am the Goddess of the Marriage! There is no one else from whom you can get better advices from how to handle your marriage, other than me!"

That was probably true.

"Aside from that, I have dealt enough with men and especially Kings like him to know what they expect. As much as you hate it, you have to get back into his good grace. I sympathize with you, however in your recent situation, getting along with the King is the smartest thing you can do. You know personally that you are treading on thin ice so to speak."

"And how do I accomplish what you have said?"

Hera smiled smugly.

"It is alright that you do not know, for that, I am here," she patted her arm. "You have to apologize to him."

"What?!"

Most of the time, Hera would have not accepted such kind of reaction, especially towards her and especially since she was helping Anne. However, frankly, she could understand. She could feel that every revulsion every time she pretended to be the dutiful wife and every time her husband came back into her bed, not even having the decency to apologize for his lateness or going to shower or when he wrapped her in his arms to kiss her forehead lovingly and expecting her to sleep peacefully in his arms when all she wanted was to vomit.

"I will not do such thing!"

"You have to," Hera simply stated with a bored voice. There was not much she can say about it.

"Why?!"

"How else will you want to stand against him? Do you want to scream at him? Shout at him? Throw things at his head? Literally or just figuratively speaking?" Hera asked with a sneer. "Or worse, try to belittle him with your wit and outsmart him with your intelligence? Oh I believe you would do a terrific job at this and no doubt that he will not be able to match you, however, this will not get you far. From now on, you shall ask yourself the question whether whatever you are doing or have done, had gotten you into his good graces. If yes, then well done, if not, then you reconsider and do it better next time and if it was neither... well then I guess it would be a great step forward."

"You have yet to convince me."

Hera raised one eyebrow.

"Elizabeth."

Anne stiffened.

Hera did not need to look at Anne for her to smirk as smugly as she did.

"Like I said, it is very obvious. Your husband wants you to be a good and obedient wife. He is at the moment annoyed with you, as he sees in you a fury that rages and gets on his nerves, never pleased with him, always arguing. Something we have to change."

"And just apologizing will do it?"

"Of course now, however, it is just a bridging step for the greater things. You have to lay low first, we need time to carefully construct the next move. Until then, just try to get along with him. After that, you can yell and rage and rave as much as you want, as it will not matter then anymore. Just like old times,"

Hera smiled in a secretive and seductive way, her eyes and smile promising of a mysterious yet so promising future. It was an infectious sight and added to the prospect and vision Hera had ignited before her eyes, she could not help but smile.

"I still do not like it."

"But I am glad you realize that you will have to," Hera assured her, but then she turned serious.. "Aside from the King, there are many areas... to be worked on and it is not going to easy and there are often time that you will probably not even like it."

"That sounds like fun," Anne muttered.

"Very much, does it not," Hera laughed.

"What else do you want me to, other than apologize?"

"How about that," Hera suggested, speaking her next word in a theatrically overdone tone, "My dear beloved husband, first of all, I would like to thank you. Words cannot describe what I feel knowing you sent a guard to look after me - this is the easy part, since I believe you think in the same way," Hera spoke with rolling eyes.

Anne giggled, in a way she was grateful for Hera. The way she did it seemed so easy and lightening that she could not take it that seriously either.

_"I do not know what I have done to deserve this flattery. I am aware that our recent arguments have given you enough reason for you to be unhappy with me."_

Well he was not the only one, who was unhappy, but Anne continued to recite the words to him that Hera had acted to her before. Aside from that, she enjoyed watching his reaction. Another side effect, as Hera had predicted, he would be far too surprised and taken off-guard to react in the proper way and he will also fail to realize all the hidden meanings behind them.

"For that I am terribly sorry. I have realized that I have not been acting the way you want me, your wife and your Queen to act and it is my fault for not realizing," _what a complete moron he was _"I have taken my time to rethink and I have decided that it is time for me to change this. It is high time, I might add. However it is much worth to you, my King, I have decided that it is long time overdue."

She walked up towards him, until she stood rightly behind him. Now that he would not be able to see him and she most of all, did not have to face him, whilst she continued to speak.

"My King," she spoke softly, her hands on his shoulders. "My aim is to please you and it saddens me that I have failed to do so in the past, for making you happy is my one goal and only."

Finally, she had finished her speech. It could be that when Hera had spoken it, it was a little longer, however, this was as much as she can do.

She started to knead his shoulder. She had to do something during the long pause of silence, whilst waiting for him to speak up. Like the impatient person she was, however, she could not wait.

"However, from now on, I hope we both can overcome this and work together, for I strive to share many happy memories with you, pleasing you and making you happy, my beloved husband and King, as your subject, as your wife and also as your Queen. So, what do you say?"

She had to admit, she was doing quite a work.

Henry blinked several times.

A part of him was wondering who this woman was. She was different from the dark-haired beauty, who stormed from his quarters today, after having caught his latest mistress in his lap and who had apparently caused quite a stir by the way she stormed away to her chambers. The whole court was talking, hence it must have been quite a sight, for the path between those two quarters was not that far away from each other.

When he had heard that she will pay him a visit, he had to say he was the least happy to hear about this, having expected her to rant all her anger and frustration out at him, at the worst throwing stuffs at his head. He also had to admit that this was the reason why he had ordered the guard to take all the light and dangerously sharp things from the wall and the shelves and any part she could reach.

Suddenly, his carefully planned plan was thwarted over, as she came in, with a dazzlingly bright smile and happy mood, even more surprising was her long speech, in which she apologized to him for her behavior and actions and asked him for her forgiveness, at least from what he interpreted from her words.

Leaving aside the fact that she had never truly spoken those words. It was a man's trait and gift to hear what is not spoken when it was not due and to not hear when it was necessary and a woman's curse.

"Anne, dear," he was still rendered speechless and this was one feat that made content. "I do not know what to say."

What a surprise.

"It is fine, my dear husband. Let me make it up to you, how about we dine together this evening, whilst you will tell me of all your great accomplishments and I promise, I will just listen to you in delight, as your dutiful wife and Queen?"

"Well... em, that sounds great..."

Anne loved to hear the uncertainty from his voice, that she had caught him off-guard, that she confused him. As much as she had abhorred it, she could not deny that it had its effects.

It had been proven that it was the right decision to listen to her.


End file.
